The Legend of Epicness III
The Legend of Epicness III is a upcoming crossover film that will release on November 2018. It is the second sequel to the 2016 film The Legend of Epicness. Plot Characters List of characters who will be in the film. You can add Fan Made characters or fictional characters. No real life characters allowed. Heroes Kong-0.jpg|King Kong hulu_jasonbourne_042116.jpg|Jason Bourne tumblr_oeorhnSwxO1ser7doo1_1280.jpg|Stan and Wendy Godzilla2014-500.jpg|Godzilla Jacks-big-music-show.jpg|Jack, Mary, and Mel Raugust03 Piper stand print.jpg|Piper O'Possum ImageBG Grp 003-v2.jpg|Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy, and Goby Sergeant Cortez.png|General Cortez CyprienSuperCyp 7778.jpeg|Cyprien Akuji the heartless colored by shabaazkhan-d5eu1yq.jpeg|Akuji 300px-Kratos rendering concept.jpg|Kratos Coraline Jones.jpg|Coraline Jones Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon Belmont Solid-Snake.jpg|Solid Snake GG-grotto.jpeg|Grotto Aang.jpeg|Aang Korra-avatar-the-legend-of-korra-25675634-800-985.jpg|Korra Lindow Amamiya .jpeg|Lindow Amamiya Soma Schicksal.jpeg|Soma Schicksal Sam Winchester.jpeg|Sam Winchester Dean Winchester .jpeg|Dean Winchester Castiel.jpeg|Castiel Forrest gump original.jpeg|Forrest Gump ROOBEAR.jpg|Roobear Koala Papa Koala.jpg|Papa Koala Mama Koala.jpg|Mama Koala Laura.JPG|Laura Koala Betty.JPG|Betty Koala Floppy.jpg|Floppy Rabbit Mimi.JPG|Mimi Rabbit Pamie Penguin.jpg|Pamie Penguin Nick Penguin.jpg|Nick Penguin Korosuke.png|Korosuke Alex Taylor.jpeg|Alex Taylor (The Crew) Alex Rider .jpeg|Alex Rider Tumblr static kim possible 2106.jpg|Kim Possibile Vicky il vichingo.png|Vicky the Viking Moby Lick .jpeg|Moby Lick Taihoman.jpg|Taihoman Iken.png|Iken Pee and Gity.png|Gity the Snake and Pee the Squirrel Gamba.jpg|Gamba (Gamba no Bōken/The Adventures of Gamba) Bōbo.jpg|Bōbo Yoisho.jpg|Yoisho (Gamba no Bōken/The Adventures of Gamba) Gakusha.jpg|Gakusha (Gamba no Bōken/The Adventures of Gamba) Shijin.jpg|Shijin (Gamba no Bōken/The Adventures of Gamba) Ikasama.jpg|Ikasama (Gamba no Bōken/The Adventures of Gamba) Chūta.jpg|Chūta (Gamba no Bōken/The Adventures of Gamba) Dexter Morgan .jpeg|Dexter Morgan Char 99413.jpg|Huckle Cat (from The Busy World of Richard Scarry) KitanYarenSoranHokkaido.jpg|Kitano, Utley and Hoover Cow Maestro.jpg|Maestro Tintin.jpg|Tintin and Milu Poron.jpg|Poron Ken Izumi AKA Chargeman Ken.png|Ken Izumi/Chargeman Ken Mona.jpg|Mona Paddy the Pelican.jpg|Paddy the Pelican Phil from nutshack.png|Phil Matibag Jack from nutshack.png|Jack Colero Tito Dick.png|Tito Dick Sam_the_Olympic_Eagle.png|Eagle Sam Canary_Carina.png|Canary Carina Guzuran.png|Guzuran PecolaPenguin.png|Pecola Panty and stocking.jpg| Panty & Stocking Assassins-Creed-2---Ezio-Auditore-de-Firenze-psd82002.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze Dylan-Dog.jpeg|Dylan Dog Foxxy Love.jpeg|Foxxy Love Bytomir .png|Bytomir 318.png|Geralt of Rivia The GFTC Fox.png|The GFTC Fox (from The Wolf and the Fox) Anna Manananggirl.png|Anna Manananggirl Cartibella.jpeg|Cartibella 296.jpeg|Alebrije HomuraBlackMovieDress.png|Homura Akemi Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) New.jpg|Madeline, Nicole, Danielle, Chloe, Yvette, Lulu, Anne, Monique, Sylvie, Nona, Janine, and Miss Clavel Pajanimals-jumbo.jpg|Apollo, Squacky, CowBella, and Sweetpea Sue Caddicarus .png|Caddicarus Zoe Trent.png|Zoe Trent Pepper and mitzi.jpg|Pepper Clark and Mitzi Russell Ferguson.jpg|Russell Ferguson Nathan Drake.jpeg|Nathan Drake Lara croft render by ashish913.jpg|Lara Croft Buffy Summers .jpeg|Buffy Summers How-to-draw-jubilee.jpg|Jubilee Top-ten-x-babes-20060505030936713.jpg|Dazzler Psylocke 01 Cover.jpg|Psylocke 250px-Salaak.jpg|Salaak Jade.jpeg|Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) Stanley2.jpg|Stanley Phoebe Heyerdahl picture.jpg|Phoebe Heyerdahl Harold Berman picture.png|Harold Berman Eugene Horowitz picture.png|Eugene Horowitz Stinky Peterson picture.png|Stinky Peterson Sid Patterson picture.png|Sid Patterson Sheena Jefferson picture.png|Sheena Jefferson Optimus Prime2.jpg|Optimus Prime Baan Gaan.jpg|Baan Gaan Fire-Dagwon-1.jpg|Fire Dagwon Goldran-1.jpg|Goldran Charlotte and Vendetta.png|Charlotte and Vendetta MARTH.jpg|Marth R1 Rayman.png|Rayman Kirby picture.jpg|Kirby Mrs. Vitello picture.png|Mrs. Vitello Mr. Kokoshka picture.png|Mr. Kokoshka Brainy picture.png|Brainy Pinky y Cerebro.jpg|Pinky And Brain Curly picture.png|Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe Rex Smythe Higgins picture.png|Rex Smythe Higgins Rick Sanchez.png|Rick Sanchez Morty smith.jpeg|Morty Smith Mako Mankanshoku Profile.png|Mako Mankanshoku Lloyd.jpg|Lloyd Irving Chowder cartoon.jpg|Chowder Panini.jpeg|Panini Edward Elric .jpeg|Edward Elric Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Alphonse Elric Van Hohenheim .png|Van Hohenheim Gan and Gon.png|Gan and Gon SSB4_-_Donkey_Kong_Artwork.jpg|Donkey Kong Diddy_Kong_for_SSB4.jpg|Diddy Kong Silver_ROB.jpg|R.O.B. ike.jpg|Ike Deputy dawg.png|Deputy Dawg 1462032057-14bebfd0bc31b693d6d9d221dcbccda7.png|Shampoo Beowulf.jpeg|Beowulf The Cat in the Hat .jpeg|The Cat In The Hat Kuro-chan.png|Kuro-Chan Belle2-1-.jpg|Belle The Beast.jpg|Beast Lumiere transparent.png|Lumiere Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki 399957-13842-megalith large.jpg|Megalith Bycrosser.jpg|Bycrossers Newton Scamander .png|Newton Scamander Porpentina Goldstein .png|Porpentina Goldstein Jacob Fuller .jpeg|Jacob Fuller 219.jpeg|Duncan Rosenblatt 350.jpeg|Kos-mos Harry Callahan .jpeg|Harry Callahan James "Sonny" Crockett .jpeg|James Sonny Crocket Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs.png|Riccardo Ricco Tubbs Babar y Badou.jpg|Babar & Badou League of legends Janna Zephyr.jpg|Celestial Zephyr Ace (facing left).jpg|Ace Virtueson Jingaroo.jpg|Jingaroo, Jabiru, Victoria, Sydney, Humpty Doo, and the Groote Brothers Gree.jpg|Gree (Fan-made hero character by RetroGameFan9000) Mr._Bill.jpg|Mr. Bill Henbee.jpg|Henbee Hikky.jpg|Hikky Superted.jpg|Superted The BFG Cropped.jpg|The Bfg Flaky.png|Flaky Cuddles.png|Cuddles Nutty profile.png|Nutty Astérix ( personaje de Albert Uderzo ).gif|Asterix Obélix ( personaje de Albert Uderzo ).gif|Obelix Fat-Albert-And-The-Cosby-Kids-Characters.png|Fat Albert And the Own Gangs Calvin and Hobbes by savvy weasley.jpg|Calvin & Hobbes Jacob Kowalski .png|Jacob Kowalski H726VCtrwJxdMs3Ae2QG026FHXa viXVjqjRum96sbZD2mHoCXou6OV5uKNknmsyWA26ovsSoXwdlp0yrxyvyfcGGDE=w426-h240-n.jpeg|Dadobax Crankcase.jpeg|Crankcase Recondo.jpeg|Recondo Duke.gijoe.png|Duke Vinnie Terrio .jpeg|Vinnie Terrio Yakkity Yak .jpeg|Yakkity Yak Villains IMG 20161120 061524 835.jpg|horace belger Dennis "Shiv" Jefferson .jpeg|Dennis "Shiv" Jefferson Sven the Terrible .jpeg|Sven the Terible Claire Sheldrake .jpeg|Claire Sheldrake Herod Sayle .jpeg|Herod Sayle King Ghidorah 91.jpg|King Ghidorah IMG 20161115 141536 944.jpg|Donquixote Doflamingo Thehost.jpg|Flukeman Henry Evans.jpg|Henry Evans EvilTwin profilelarge.jpeg|The Master (Evil Twin Cypriens Chronicles) Gregory.png|Gregory (Gregory Horror Show) Atoq Navarro.jpeg|Atoq Navarro Fearless Leader.jpeg|General Fearless 5501622-doomcrop.jpg|Doomsday VaticanQueenSpider.jpg|Queen Spider Joffrey.jpg|Joffrey Baratheon Ringmaster (Loonatics).jpg|The Ringmaster Dr. Dare.jpg|Dr. Dare The Major (Hellsing).jpg|The Mayor (Hellsing) Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard.jpg|Catchum and Lelea Lizard Sailor Galaxia .jpeg|Sailor Galaxy Killer Diller .jpeg|Killer Diller Miss Endive .png|Miss Endive Adipose .jpeg|Adipose Gold-dalek.jpg|Dalek Cyberleader.jpg|Cyberkepper Profile art - Lizzie Hearts.jpg|Lizzie Heart Amazing-spider-man-2-electro-jamie-foxx.jpeg|Electro Eric Knox.png|Eric Knox (Charlie's Angels) Kaos123.png|Chaos (Skylander) Nasira.jpg|Queen Nassira Coralines-Other-Mother.jpg|The Beldam (Coraline) King Wartlord.jpeg|King Wartlord Gaston (Pic|Gaston Dr. Legume .png|Dr. Legume Venom from Movie.jpg|Venom Kim Jong-il (Team America).jpg|Kim Jong-il (Team America) Vitack.jpg|vitack Vilu Daskar.jpeg|Vilu Daskar Fleshlumpeater.jpg|fleshlumpeater Brauner.jpeg|Brauner Count Olaf.jpg|Count Olaf Anti-Heroes Coach Wittenberg picture.png|Coach Wittenberg Songs Quotes Trivia Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Films Category:Battle Category:Epic Battle Category:Alternate Reality Category:Multiverse Category:2018